deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganta Igarashi vs The Undertakers
Ganta Igarashi vs Undertakers is the anime version of the final battle in the Deadman mass prison break. Prologue After the first attempt to escape Deadman Wonderland failed, Ganta Igarashi, seeing so many of his comrades die, desperately goes in search of Senji's help in order to learn how to use the Supersonic version of his Branch of Sin so as to fight against Undertakers and their Worm Eaters. After many failed attempts, Ganta accidentally makes his bullet slimmer and smaller due to lack of blood and finally achieves Supersonic speed. After that, Azuma Genkaku broadcasts a live stream to all of Scar Chain members in order to provoke them into rescuing Karako Koshio and Shiro, who have been taken hostage. Ganta goes after Genkaku, not knowing where his hideout is and gets ambushed by Undertaker foot soldiers. Battle The soldiers ambush Ganta and quickly pin him down. As they get ready to kill him, Minatsuki appears and uses her Supersonic Branch of Sin to cut down the Foot Soldiers. She tells Ganta the location of their base and takes off, rejecting his proposal to break out with him. The rest of Scar Chain attempt to escape while forcing themselves through groups of Undertakers, while Ganta heads to their hideout. As soon as he arrives, he fires multiple Supersonic blood bullets, taking out a small portion of foot soldiers as he collapses, lacking blood. Shiro breaks free of their hold and rushes to aid injured Ganta, only to be stopped by Hibana Daida, who breaks her legs. Feeling disappointed because of a small crowd, Genkaku announces the start of his "show" and opens up a huge door behind him, revealing Nagi who has lost his sanity. Nagi reveals to Karako that his wife was killed as punishment for throwing the Carnival Corpse match and his unborn child was extracted from the mother's womb. He also adds on that his child was preserved with other Deadmen body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen. After imagining his child again from a delusion, he was driven mad with grief and despair. He goes on a bloody rampage, slaughtering numerous foot soldiers as the rest watch in horror, excluding Genkaku, who lets him enjoy the massacre. He tries to attack wounded Shiro, but Ganta shields her from his attacks. Karako and Ganta manage to calm him down right after Ganta's body goes numb from the poison in his collar as a result of not taking the antidote for the past 3 days. Genkaku stabs Karako, avoiding all of her vital organs in hopes of turning Nagi back into the monster he prefers. Nagi protects Karako as Ganta begins to shoot at Genkaku. The bullets shatter his Worm Eater and the shock wave pushes him back into the dark room. He returns with intentions to kill Ganta and leaves Nagi to finish off Karako. Nagi refuses and reveals that he is sane again. Genkaku, detesting him, proceeds to blast a hole in his stomach. He then begins to shoot all of the grunts around him, believing he is saving all of them. He misses Hibana, allowing her to escape, but kills everyone else except Nagi, Karako, Shiro, and Ganta. As Ganta begs him to stop, Genkaku flashes back to his life back when he lived at the temple. He calls his insanity enlightenment and death salvation, as well as revealing that he had killed his own master. He then shows them his Buddhist shrine that is decorated with the heads of fallen Scar Chain members. As Hibana runs away from Genkaku in fear, she encounters a Deadman licking the blood of a fallen Scar Chain member. She attacks him but gets sliced into bits by his copied version of Senji's Invisible Black. Before Genkaku can kill them, Shiro regenerates her legs and steps in to protect Ganta, unknown to the others that she has been taken over by the Wretched Egg. Ganta, developing a strong will to live and protect his friends, awakens his evolved Branch of Sin. He fires it at Genkaku, who desperately tries to stop it by shooting it without success, but before he can flee, Nagi grabs him, claiming he would be his guide to hell. The bullet makes a direct hit, heavily injuring Genkaku, as well as destroying the dark room, along with his Buddha statue. Shiro collapses and Karako and Ganta rush to Nagi's side for his final moments. He thanks Karako and gives Ganta candy before passing away leaving them both in tears. Aftermath A small number of Scar Chain members, along with Karako, survive and manage to escape aboard a boat and leave Deadman Wonderland. Ganta, along with Shiro and Yō Takami return to their regular prison cells and are later questioned by chief guard Makina about their whereabouts for the past 11 days. Category:Fights